Mika's Book of Friends
by crazyyetgreat
Summary: "So that's your type huh, Yuichiro-sama?" "Shut up! I'm only doing it to get the Book of Friends!" "Right, whatever you say, idiot Yuu." Mika inherits something called the Book of Friends from his grandmother. Yuu becomes his bodyguard and does a shitty job of protecting Mika. Natsume Youjinchou AU. None of the characters are straight


**I'm back, ha no not really. I haven't published anything on here since 2015, so I present to you this. As stated in the summary, this is a Natsume Yuujinchou AU because why not. Oh and yeah, none of the characters are straight. Please see the end notes as well.**

OoOoOoO

"I found you. I found you Misaki! Give it back! Give me back my name!"

OoOoOoO

As a small child, he was able to see that what others could not. Monsters that he would later on learned that are called yokai. He would tell those around him, of course they didn't believe him. The children and the adults would call him a liar or ask him "Mikaela-kun, why are you always saying such nasty lies?"

Shindo Mikaela has spent most of his life going from family member to another after his parents death. He personally didn't know much about them, but they always seemed to find some sort of connection to him. Be it by his father's side or his mother's side. Long distant or not, they would always find him. And he would always be sent away. Mika thinks it's due to the yokai, he can't just ignore him no matter how much he tries. They always find a way to cause trouble for him whether he likes it or not. Eventually, Mika found a home in a small town that his grandmother grew up and lived. He now lives with a petite woman of the name Krul and her brother Asura, who somehow, are distant relatives of his mother.

Mika likes it here, Krul is nice to him, Asura makes him his lunches for school, and their neighbors, although very weird and slightly creepy, are also nice to him. It's been a month since he arrived to the town. He isn't sure why, but before being coming there one of the relatives he was staying at gave him his grandmother's things. His parents stuff of course were things he expected to take along wherever he went, but he didn't expect to get his grandmother's. Especially that weird little book compiled of gibberish. For the most part, he had spent his time ignoring the yokai or vice versa but today it was odd.

It had been a regular walk from school to his new home until he found two yokai standing in the middle of the bridge. One was big and its head bigger than its body and one large eye in the center of its face, white hair fell from its shoulders and its purple yukata was dirtied. The other one was smaller and thinner, it almost looked like a white jackal with black hair falling on its face. Unlike the big one, that one had a sneer on its face. Mika blinked and looked down to his shoes as his pace increased. He thought, well hoped, that if he pretended to not notice them then he could continue on his way. He was wrong.

"Give it back!" Said the big one, "Give me back my name!"

Mika flinched and he snapped his head up to see the one eyed yokai charging towards him. The jackal looking yokai lips curled down and it yelled at the other. Mika took a step back and turned his body and ran. Some of the students walking stopped and looked at Mika, whispering amongst themselves.

It was normal for yokai to chase him because they either wanted to eat him or because he could see them. It was usually a mix of both but the whole name part confused Mika. He had never seen those two yokai before, yet alone the big one. Perhaps they had him confused with someone else. From that encounter with that one yokai months ago, Mika learned never to give his name to them. Some yokai would just call him brat or human child, but they never had the manners to introduce themselves. Or rather, Mika was just the idiot who told them his name. But he had no memory of those two. No yokai had never, and he hopes they will continue to do so, given their names to him.

Mika ran down the grassy hill and went into the forest that was near it. The town was small and surrounded by trees and hills, the path he was originally on was the fastest route home. Now he had to take a detour.

"Come back!" It yelled from behind him, "Give me back my name!"

 _I don't know your name_ , thought Mika. He continued to run and maneuvered past the trees. Some branches were low enough to hit him on the face. He pulled the tree branch as far as he could before letting it go. He heard a loud smack and a hiss of pain as he got away. By the looks of it, the yokai was very close to him and that tree branch only bought him some time. Mika couldn't risk looking back, he could run into a tree and that would be the end of him.

His breathing was going slightly rigid, and his cheeks got pink. He was panting hard and he needed to stop for a bit, but Mika shook his head and continued running. A month of peacefulness left him slightly out of shape and moving past the trees that were in his way certainly didn't help at all. The forest was undoubtedly big and Mika risked the chance of getting lost, but it was also a good place to loose those yokai. He closed his eyes, taking a big inhale of air, and ran faster. The leafs and the height of the trees provided shade throughout that part of the forest. Some light could be seen entering through the gaps of the branches but it was mostly gray. In a gap of some tree trunks, light could be fully seen. Mika decided to go that way. There were a couple of shrubs in the way however, they might slow him down more but he has to make pass them.

OoOoOoO

Lacus and René had been walking for quite a while now. Many of the students took the bridge to get home and René knew that Lacus would have preferred to go that way too. But he never said anything and would guide René to the path in the forest. René's hand was starting to get clammy but Lacus didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. Maybe Lacus liked to take the forest path instead of the bridge path because they could be alone together. Not many people took that path and that meant Lacus could hold his hand more without feeling the judging gazes of their peers. Or it could be that Lacus liked seeing René happy. Although to many people it seems that René is rather emotionless, Lacus had spent enough time to know the expression René does. He knows that when going through the forest, René looks relaxed and peaceful. He doesn't talk much but Lacus doesn't mind doing the talking.

René often wonders if he should tell Lacus about certain things but seeing the idiot happily chat about something so simple keeps him from doing so. He doesn't want to make the other worry after all.

The breeze is cool and the birds chirp in favor of it. The branches along with the leafs sway to the direction of the breeze. Occasionally René sees some animals passing behind the trees. Besides Lacus talking next to him, René hears something rustling on the left side. There were some shrubs around the area, behind them where the trees. The shrubs usually were along the pathway, so it was not unusual for an animal to scurry out of there. Curious as to what it may be, René stops, causing Lacus to stop as well, to see what might come out of the general direction.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked with a grin.

René motions him to stay quiet and he squints at that direction. The rustling continues and he can hear the branches creak because of the breeze. Deeming it was nothing he decided to start walking again only to stop abruptly. Someone jumped out of the shrubs. They fell on their faces and then stood up, dusting off the dirt on their jeans.

Before them was the transfer student of the name Shindo Mikaela. His blond hair was disheveled and his cheeks were rosy. Mika looked up with his blue eyes full of panic. He has his hands on his knees, panting hard as if he had just ran a marathon. He was an odd one, that Shindo. Ever since he arrived he hadn't spoken a word to anyone. Usually he ignored every person that attempted to talk to him. Many of the girls found that endearing, and while René could agree with them on how handsome Shindo was, he certainly didn't know what was so great of someone walking passed you if you attempted to talk to him. _Like you're one to talk_ , René scolded himself mentally.

"Erm, you alright?" Asked Lacus. The moment Shindo jumped Lacus had unconsciously squeezed René's hand. He was just as surprised as René.

Shindo looked up, his mouth agape and his blond eyebrows knit together. He was sweaty and his blond locks moved with the breeze. His blue eyes like the sky still showed panic. He looked over his shoulder as if to see if something was behind him. René silently took a step forward.

"Is there a shrine nearby?" Asked Shindo hoarsely.

René blinked and said, "Just further up ahead, you take a right and keep going straight... Why?"

Shindo only responded with a mild thank you and started to run again. He ran passed them and Lacus whispered under his breath. Why was he in such a hurry?

"That guy is weird." Said Lacus as a matter of fact.

"Hmm?"

"He's been here for like a month and he hasn't talked to anyone." Explained Lacus more.

True, thought René. He was about to respond to Lacus when a gust of wind raked up the leafs and passed them. It was cold and René tightened his grip on Lacus hand. He looked back at the direction Shindo was going...

"Well that was weird. Come on, René." Said Lacus tenderly as he pulled René's hand.

 _Shindo Mikaela, huh..._

OoOoOoO

 _Almost there_ , thought Mika. Those two he encountered went to his school. He had seen the sullen looking one in his classroom before. The other one, he didn't know. Mika frowned and bit his lip. He probably looked like a big weirdo now to them, and like how it usually happens, it's bound to go downhill from here on out.

Lost in his thoughts, Mika doesn't notice how close the two yokai are. He lets out a gasp as one of them slammed him into a tree. His torso and the side of his face stung as he fell to the ground. The big yokai picked him up again and held him with its large hand. Mika groaned in pain as he opened his eyes slightly to see the monster. The big yokai's eye was bigger up close, it made him feel tiny in contrast to it. Mika tried to wiggle his way out of the creatures grasp to no avail. It held him with its other hand and brought him closer to him. Mika's eyes widen with fear as he saw the one eye narrow.

"Give it back!" It said with a shrill voice squeezing the air out of Mika, "Give me back my name, Misaki!"

 _Misaki?_ Thought Mika. Clearly the yokai did in fact mistake him for someone else. Mika tried to keep a steady look on the yokai but it squeezed him so hard he threw his head back gasping for air.

"Wait you idiot!" Said the jackal looking yokai, "What if she says your name! We should cut off her tongue so she won't say it!"

"Oh, you're right!" Giggled the big yokai.

It brought Mika closer to it and took one hand off. Mika took that as an opportunity to kick it right in the eye. The one eyed yokai let out a screech of pain and let go of Mika. He didn't have much time to gasp for more air and he ran.

"You idiot!" Hissed the other, "Damn you, Misaki!"

Mika clutched one of his sides as he ran. He was growing tired and in desperate need of getting air. He ran passed some animals and trees. It was all green and he could hear his heart pounding. That was close, too close in fact. If it hadn't listened to the other yokai, Mika would have died of asphyxiation.

He sees the sunlight in the gaps of the trees and runs as fast as he can. As he gets closer to it, he sees what looks like a small shrine. Behind him, Mika can hear yelling and hissing. He makes it to the shrine grounds by falling face forward. He winces as he sits up and looks behind him. A rope. Mika wondered for a bit as to why there was a rope there to begin with, and then he noticed the small little shrine that had the rope wrapped around it. It was a seal, and Mika just broke it. He crawls to the to ends and tries, keyword tries, to seal whatever is locked again. He hears rattling and he looks at the small shrine.

Mika moves away, his heart pounding as he stares hopelessly at what's in front of him. When things get sealed, it's because something is way too dangerous to be left wandering around. He gulps as the rattling increases and the small shrine shakes. This was not the plan, not at all. Perhaps unsealing whatever that thing is is the biggest mistake in Mika's life. It hasn't stopped shaking and the two small doors open. Inside was a a black maneki neko. It looked ridiculous with its paw up inside there.

"Pfft..." Mika's laugh was cut short as the small shrine exploded.

He was sent backwards the instant the dust moved towards him. He gaped at the small chubby, ugly looking cat that sprung out.

"How rude, human." It said.

Mika blinked at it with his mouth still opened as it landed on the ground, "You're a-a yokai?"

"What else am I supposed to be?" It responded with a glint in its eyes.

Mika moved backwards, registering what was happening before him. The cat thing was fat, it's body round as well as its head. For a moment, Mika thought the little thing didn't have paws. It looked ridiculous to Mika, an ugly, small thing like that was sealed away? Was that pig looking cat something he was supposed to fear? Mika didn't quite believed it and tried to bite back a laugh. He coughed once and covered his mouth as he turned away.

"Oya? Could you be Misaki? Shindo Misaki?" It asked.

 _Shindo Misaki..._ "No, that's my grandmother." Mika responded hesitantly. He gave the cat thing his attention and looked at it seriously now.

"Oh, if I look closely I can tell you're a boy." Said the stupid cat, "So you're her grandson, who would have thought..."

"You don't need to look closely to see that I'm a boy!"

"Tell me boy, do you know of something called he Book of Friends?" It asked. It's tone of voice sounded slightly aggressive and sharp than before.

 _The Book of Friends?_ Mika's eyebrows knit together in thought and he looks away, "Erm, I believe it came with my grandmothers things..."

He reverts his attention back to the pig cat hoping to ask it something. That yokai from before called him Misaki and asked, well demanded, him to give it back its name. Perhaps the funny looking yokai knew what it meant by that.

"Hmm? He's gone..."

OoOoOoO

Mika made sure to be careful on his way back home. He didn't look at anyone and practically speed walked all the way. The encounter today left him a bit shaken. He didn't understand what the fuss was about regarding his grandmother. The social worker often told him that many of people at the town thought she was odd. Misaki-san was always seen by herself, talking to herself or playing with the wind. The social worker accidentally told Mika of how many thought she was creepy and how she was basically alone. No family other than her son, but that wouldn't last. Mika didn't know how she died, he never felt comfortable asking. Misaki was basically a story, he only knew by what the social worker told him.

He gets to the entrance and sees Krul doing laundry. The house was big and had quite some land, she and her brother lived there alone and Krul had taken the liberty of planting things on the garden. Well, Asura had to replant them since Krul leaves for work early and forgot to water the plants, every day. In a sad attempt to go unnoticed by her as he walks to the door, Mika covers his face with his school bag.

"Oh Mika, welcome back." Said Krul.

 _Rats!_ "I'm home." Responded Mika meekly.

"Hmm, you look pale. Are you okay?"

Mika forces a smile and looks down at the small woman, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

She hums in response and folds the fabric in her hands, "Don't force yourself okay? Asura is still at work so dinner isn't going to be ready for a bit. You can go wash up and just relax."

He nods and slides the door open. Since the moment he got there, Krul had been very attentive to whatever he needed. If he coughed, she would give him some cough drops. She would always ask how's he doing in school and if he likes it with them. Not wanting to cause them trouble not seem ungrateful, Mika always responds with the simple "I'm fine, thank you" it had become a routine.

Asura on the other hand, well he would just lets Mika do his own thing. At times Asura would tell him stories of how Krul dated one of the creepy neighbors or how she almost committed arson against said neighbors. He never really specified the reason as to why, but Mika wondered if it mostly had to do with her ex.

He goes up the stairs to his room and pulls the box of stuff that he has inside his closet. He takes out a bunch of toys and ruined photographs until he finds the little book. He sits down and goes through the pages, gibberish.

"I wonder if this is what the maneki neko was talking about..." Muttered Mika.

"Give it to me." Said a voice.

Mika jumped up and looked at his ceiling. Black smoke was swirling just above him. Some sort of glint of was seen.

"Give me The Book of Friends!" Said the voice. The glint from before came from a sword and Mika could vaguely see red eyes before he ducked and whatever appeared ended up going into one of the panels of the closet door. A loud thud could be heard in the entire house echo.

"Mika, what was that noise?" Asked Krul from downstairs.

Mika slid the panel door open and ran to the stairs, "It was nothing!"

"Really? Well, take care of the place while I'm gone." Responded Krul.

"I will, have a safe trip!"

Upon hearing the main door close and click, Mika goes back to the room. He slides the door shut and stares at the two small paws moving as the maneki neko struggles in one of the closets panel windows. He lets out a sigh as he moves towards the struggling creature.

Before he knew it, Mika was sitting in front of the pig cat with some watermelon. He took a slice and bit into it, today was a strange day.

"So, are you a cat?" Asked Mika breaking the silence.

The pig cat placed its slice of watermelon down and stood on two of its back legs and grinned, "What you're seeing right now is a vessel to my magnificent form! I am not a cat, human!"

"Hmm," Said Mika incredulously. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Said the not cat thing.

Mika used one of the strings from an old toy and wiggled it in front of the not pig cat. It started to jump and touch the string with its paws.

"Are you sure?" Asked Mika again.

The not cat gasped and got on all four. It coughed and looked away, "A-Anyhow, give me The Book of Friends! It's not something a human should have under their possession!"

"You mean this thing?" Asked Mika while wiggling the book.

The not cat's eyes widened and it screeched, "Careful, you fool! Be gentle with it!"

"What is this thing anyway?" Asked Mika. He placed the book on his lap and stared at it for a bit before giving his attention back to the cat.

"That's the Book of Friends," It said. "Your grandmother made that book."

"My grandmother... Did?"

"Misaki compiled each page of the book with the names of other yokai." Explained the pig cat.

"Yokai?" Repeated Mika. He wasn't sure of how to feel about this. His grandmother compiled the book with names of yokai. That could mean that she could see them just like he does. The Misaki's loneliness was just foreshadowing his own. He gulped, "She could see yokai?"

"Mm, Shindo Misaki was a very beautiful girl with powerful spiritual awareness. Each name on a page belongs to every yokai she had beaten." Explained the maneki neko.

"She beat them all?"

"Yes. It is said that when a yokai gives their name to a human or writes it down for them, they can be controlled. Many yokai in the area know about that." Said the cat with its voice sounding more menacing, "Now do you see, it's not something a human should have."

"A seed," Said Mika to its surprise. "You have a seed on your cheek."

The cat gasped and swiped it off. It's look was rather menacing as its black eyes glinted something evil. But the seed had taken most of that atmosphere away.

"What's your name?" Asked Mika suddenly. It brought shock to both of them when that escaped his lips.

"You may call me Yuu." It responded in a awfully superior tone that made Mika want to slap him.

"Alright Yuu-chan, I'm Shindo Mikaela."

"W-Wait! I didn't allow you to add the 'chan' to it!"

Mika ignored him and it seethed at him. The book had names and that's what that other yokai meant. "Yuu-chan, is your name in here?"

Yuu fell to his back and laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, Mika. As if someone as magnificent and powerful as myself would lose to a mere human!"

"But you got sealed away..."

With that he stopped laughing. Yuu sits back up and ignores Mika's gaze, "W-Well you see... There were a lot of complications when that happened... Anyhow, just give me the book of friends, you idiot!"

"I refuse," Responded Mika. "Yuu-chan might use it for something weird or creepy."

Yuu hissed at him and moved towards the plate of watermelon. He took another slice and began to chew angrily. "Listen Mika, that is not something a human should have. It's dangerous and it will attract a lot of yokai. Some might want their names back but other will want the book for themselves. They will be dangerous, can you handle that?"

Mika doesn't think he can. All his life he has seen them, they always cause him trouble for no apparent reason. But now, true to Yuu's words, they have a reason. He was attacked just some hours ago by one of them wanting its name back. He can't imagine how the yokai who want the book for themselves might act. He gulps and clutches the book, Yuu eying him as he does so.

"That may be true... But it's a precious memento from my grandmother... It's all I have from her." He explained.

"So be it. You'll regret it later." Responded Yuu.

"Maybe..." He was cut short as he heard a knock on the door. He gets up with The Book of Friends in one hand.

"Excuse me, excuse me?" Said the guest.

"Yes? I'm going." Responded Mika as he walked down the stairs.

He opened the door to find the white jackal yokai standing in front of him.

"I found you." It said with a sneer. It's jaw opened up showing canine teeth and its eyes widen so big that Mika fell backwards.

"Pardon the intrusion." Said something else.

Mika turned around to see the one eyed yokai slither its way in through the window. He was trapped by both of them. On top of the stairs was Yuu looking down on the scene below him. Mika hesitated for a moment to think of what to do, he had one in front of him and the other one behind me, both getting closer towards him. Now it didn't take a genius to understand what they wanted. The big one had clearly stated that it wanted its name back, but the jackal one had not. It just seemed to accompany the other but based on how the other listened to it, the jackal was more cunning than its friend. Did yokai even have friends? In some of the old towns and cities Mika stayed in, he had seen yokai converse with one another. Perhaps acquaintances instead of friends? It didn't matter, the cyclops like yokai's objective was clear but not the other one's.

"How dare you not pay attention to us you arrogant hunan!" It hissed.

It came towards him and Mika stood his foot out causing the jackal one to stop abruptly. The other one came toward him from behind, to which, Mika thanks God, Yuu gets in the way of. A bright light shines on Yuu's forehead and the big yokai flees. The jackal one seethed its fangs and got away too. Mika fell on his back and sighed. Yuu walked towards him and sat near his head.

"That's going to be your life from now on if you have the Book of Friends in your possession." Yuu licked one of his paws and touched Mika's cheek with it. Mika swat it away and closed his eyes. "Though, since you clearly look like you won't give it to me it would be a problem if any yokai succeeded in getting their hands on the book."

"So?" Asked Mika.

"So, from now on I'm going to be your bodyguard!" Mika stared at Yuu and chortled. Something as ridiculous looking as Yuu was going to protect him? This must be one of life's cruel jokes that Asura talked about. Yuu hit him on the forehead and pouted, "You piece of shit, I'm serious. By being your bodyguard I can protect you from any yokai that comes your way!"

"You just want to protect the Book of Friends, not me."

"What's your point?"

Mika sighed as he sat up looking at the small cat, "The moment you're faced with the decision to save the Book of Friends or me, you'll go for the book."

"Of course, I am more interested in the book than you." At least Yuu was honest. He placed himself on Mika's lap and Mika began to pet him. He was surprised to feel how soft Yuu's fur was.

Mika got up with Yuu in his arms as he goes up the stairs. The Book of Friends was just laying there next to the plate of watermelon. He picked it up and flipped through the pages. At first glance, it looks like a little book with just random letters. He never thought that names were written there, yet alone names of yokai. It was called the Book of Friends for a reason. Was Misaki-san so lonely that she decided to make friends with the very beings that caused her to be shunned by those around her? No, its not like she decided, it was more of her forcing "friendship" with them.

"Hey, Yuu-chan..." Began Mika hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Were there ever yokai that gave their names to my grandmother willingly?" Mika felt a sudden urge of hope that maybe some did want to be friends with his grandmother. That they gave their names to her so that neither would be lonely.

"No, all of them gave their names begrudgingly after losing to Misaki." Yuu placed his paws on the book and looked up at Mika. Other than sharing similar facial features like the shape of the eyes, mouth, face, and nose, Misaki and Mika did not look the same. But, although not resembling one another as much as he had originally thought, the look of disappointment Mika had on his face was identical to hers, "Well, most of them did."

OoOoOoO

Afternoon came and neither Krul or Asura had come home. The house was so empty and quiet that a mouse would have been heard. That is, if it weren't for Yuu's every nitpicking comment. Now, more than a few hours ago, Mika feels more tempted to throw the maneki neko outside his window. He didn't appreciate being called a freeloader just after Yuu declared that he was going to stay in the house with him. No matter what protested Mika came up with, the cat would not budge. It was like dealing with a very stubborn five year old, except, Mika has never actually dealt with them and he was pretty certain that they were not as annoying as Yuu. He placed his chin on his hand as he saw Yuu eat his share of the cake he brought in. Krul, more than Asura, would scold him so bad if she found out. But, much to his chagrin, Mika just wanted some junk food in his system before he got dinner.

Yuu had a couple of crumbs on his face to which Mika had to admit was adorable. He waved at Yuu and the little yokai hopped towards him. He grabs Yuu's cheeks and squeezes them. With Yuu's face all scrunched together, he looked even more funny than before. They were quite squishy and Mika was enjoying pinching and stretching the cheeks. Yuu didn't seem to mind. His black eyes never left Mika and despite enjoying himself, he felt small under the gaze of the yokai.

"Mika, I'm home!" Called out Asura. Mika quickly let go of Yuu's cheeks and stood up. He slid the door of his room open and stopped at the entrance; in the mix of Asura's voice was another. He recognized the voice and turned around quickly going for the book.

"Welcome home." Said Mika to avoid causing Asura trouble. He went for a pair of shoes in his closet before putting them on.

"I'm going to make dinner, in the meantime you can relax! Oh yeah, where's Krul?"

"She didn't specify where she was going, but I think she went to buy somethings for tomorrow..." Mika had placed one foot outside his window and quietly placed the other one out as he tiptoed on the roof. Yuu sat on the ledge of the window staring at him. For a brief moment, blue met black and the gaze was held for a bit. "Krul told me to watch over the house but I have something to do, so is it okay if I sneaked out?" Generally when people snuck out, they made sure to be silent and not do what Mika did.

Although feint, Mika could hear Asura chuckle and his response. True to his suspicion, the other voice belonged to the jackal yokai and upon hearing that Mika was going to leave and locating him on the roof, it went towards him, ignoring the house and Asura. Mika lets out a small squeak to which he is pretty sure Yuu heard because why else would the pig cat snicker. He clutched the book of friends and ran down the roof. It wasn't that high off the ground and as soon as he reached the ledge, he jumped off. He ran into the forest which was basically the back yard and glanced back. Yuu's small figure was still seen perched on the window, watching him. For fucks sake, he was supposed to be his bodyguard! But the maneki neko was doing a piss job of taking care of him. But then he remembered that Yuu only cared about the Book of Friends, so no matter how long it takes, he will come to his rescue. Probably.

"Give it back, Misaki!" Mika had wondered where the one eyed yokai was at, hearing it call out that made him groan.

 _Great, just great_. He ran passed the trees and began to wonder if that was how his life was going to be like from now on. Yokai coming for him and him running into the forest, avoiding trees and shrubs, to get away from them. " _You'll regret it"_ Yuu's word echoed in his head. Yuu was right, it hadn't been a complete day since Mika found out about the Book of Friends and he already regretted having it with him. He brought it to his chest and hugged it, the book was the only prove he had of ever having any form of connection with someone who could see the same things a he did. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up ahead to look for a place to hide or a pathway that would lead him faster to the shrine where he met Yuu.

He let out a small gasp as he felt something rather heavy land on his head. Two small paws were in front of his face and he could feel Yuu's sly grin as he heard him meow. Well, it was more like Yuu mocking him.

"Go to your left and keep going straight." He instructed.

Mika followed his directions and managed to slip the other two yokai. The place Yuu was talking about was a grassy area hidden by the trees and shrubs. It a couple of wild flowers and some butterflies around it. But over all, it was pretty secluded. He felt no spiritual presence of anything and no sign of another insect or animal. Yuu jumped off him and other than feeling relief on his head and shoulders, Mika was in awe. The grass was green and the sunlight warm. He felt rather relaxed, as it seemed to be hidden from both yokai and humans. Yuu stared at him with his eyes unblinking. Mika wondered what kind of face he was making for him to get that response from the other. He could feel a small warmness in his cheeks as he genuinely smiled, it had been a long time of putting up fronts and fake smiles.

"Do you see now?" Said Yuu with his eyes narrowing, "This is the type of things that will happen if you continue to possess the Book of Friends."

"I know." Mika's smile was gone as he gave his attention to the demon.

Yuu's lips curled as if imitating a smirk, "So, since you know, how about you give me the Book of Friends?"

Yuu was beginning to seem like a one trick pony. "I won't," Said Mika firmly.

Mika flinched as he felt an evil intent coming from Yuu. Yuu was clearly annoyed that despite knowing what could happen, Mika still refused. Feeling Yuu's threatening aura, Mka takes a step backwards as he sees small gusts if wind surround Yuu's small body.

"I was going to wait for you to give up and just hand the book over. But my patience has ran through." Yuu's voice had suddenly gotten deeper than it was, sending chills down Mika's spine. He wanted to run as far as he could but that meant going to the other two yokai. Just like how it was at the house, Mika was trapped between to choices he did not like.

"Yuu-chan..." He called out. He swallowed his saliva, he had nowhere to hide.

"Give it to me! Give me the Book of Friends!" The same sword he had seen in his room was charging at him once again. Mika stumbled backwards and fell on his behind. He let out a small groan and looked up. The Book of Friends fell besides him, currently forgotten.

Above him was a handsome man with a katana. His ink hair was tousled and two small horns were seen. The man wore a Prussian blue yukata, a black obi belt, white tabi socks; a set of geta and a black haori jacket hanging on his shoulders. A bit of the yukata was opened, making the demon's chest and really nice collar bone visible. He had a snarl which showed Mika his pointed teeth, as if they were fangs. Mika gulped. His blue eyes eventually meet the other lust red eyes. They were so bright, so red. Mika could feel his breath hitched as he stared. The man stood above him, looking down on Mika as if he were inferior to the other. If anything, the man looked very human and if it werent for the teeth, eyes, horns, and the fact that he was floating, Mika would have thought that was a human. In the back of his mind, Mika began to wonder if the yokai was actually wearing anything under the yukata, that if he looked underneath him, would the flesh of the legs be shown of something else? He mentally cursed to himself as he felt his cheeks get warm. He could stare at those eyes forever if he had the choice. The pupils were slightly cat like, but they had more of a roundness to them.

"Y-Yuu-chan?" Mika asked quietly. Words had finally escaped his throat.

"Who else?" Responded the other smoothly.

"You weren't kidding when you said your form was magnificent..." Muttered Mika trying to make his gaze be somewhere else that wasn't the yokai in front of him. He let out a small yelp as he felt cold finger put his chin up. His nose was now only a few centimeters away from bumping the nose of Yuu.

"Now Mika, I'm going to ask again. Give me the Book of Friend." The way Yuu said it was not in an asking tone but more of an order/demanding tone. Mika did not know if he should be feeling butterflies in his stomach upon hearing Yuu be stern or if he should feel a rush or both.

"No, no matter how many times you ask my answer will be the same." Responded Mika shakily. The way Yuu's lip curled downward should have not given him goosebumps nor seeing his fangs and how those red eyes spelled bloody murder should not have made Mika's heart skip a beat.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid human." Yuu hissed. Mika gulped slightly but he still felt butterflies as Yuu picked him up by the collar of his shirt. His feet were no longer on the ground and Yuu's hand now encircled his neck. Again, Mika should not feel any form of charm towards the demon.

Yuu squeezed Mika's neck and he gasped. His blue eyes were still on the yokai, thoughts going through his head. Mika began to feel hazy and the only thing he could see clearly among the disappearing surroundings were those lust eyes. He closed his eyes and thought of how he finally felt at home. He finally found kind people and lived a semi normal life even if it was for a moment. The memory of eating on the dinner table with Krul and Asura resurfaced and gave him courage. He was not going to die today! Not by the hands of the very handsome Yuu or any yokai! He opened his eye and clenched his fist, he missed and Yuu smirked. But Yuu quickly let go and fell on his back since he either did not anticipate to be kicked or ignored Mika's legs. He fell on his behind and wheezed. His blue eyes stung and his throat felt sore, as he coughed, he felt a slight sting emanating from his windpipe. Mika almost died of asphyxiation, again, to the hands of a yokai. Maybe that was the universe cruel way of telling Mika what would await him in a near future and how he would meet his demise. He picked up the book of friends besides him and got up. With shaky legs, he forced himself to walk towards Yuu. His heart was still beating in his chest and he felt a mix of anxiety and excitement. Yuu had his arms and legs extended as he gazed at the sky, he payed no heed to Mika. Clutching the Book of Friends and after soothing his nerves, Mika straddles him. Blue meets red, Yuu was taken aback for a moment before he smirked. He grabbed Mika's hips, to which the latter yelped, and sat up.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of things, Mika." Said Yuu.

"I have a deal to make with you." Mika replied as he placed on of his hands on Yuu's, surprisingly firm, chest making the demon go back.

"Oh? Well spill it."

Mika gave him a steady gaze as his blue eyes held determination, "Help me give the names back."

Yuu let out a bark of laughter and threw his hands up, "I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me," Mika's eyes still held determination in them causing Yuu to stop laughing and consider more seriously what the boy was saying. "I want to give all the names written back to the yokai. If, if something were to happen to me when I'm giving them back, then Yuu-chan can have the Book of Friends. But for that to happen, you need to help me return the names and stay by my side. Deal?"

One thing Yuu knew was that humans were weaklings and horrible. He knew that they broke promises, were malicious to one another, and destroyed everything they came across or touched. Misaki was a beauty, a sight to behold in a world so ugly. She was strong and every yokai in the area knew it. She was the embodiment of many faults humans had. She promised to call the names of the ayakashi written, so that neither could be lonely. She promised to take them to places that sounded so magnificent that countless ayakashi still wait for her to call their names. But she never did. Every promise she made were never fulfilled. She promised him... Mika, her grandson, on the other hand still held gentleness in his eyes that Misaki had long lost. Yuu supposed that it had to be due to the way he was raised, but he showed more of a façade than Misaki ever did. Misaki, despite hating both humans and ayakashi, never let whatever they said get in her way. She would speak her mind and carry an empty smile. Mika carries a fake smile, the way the boy smiled the moment they reached this place played on Yuu's mind. It was so sincere, so serene. He studied the boy on top of him. How Mika's lip were slightly thin, the way his eyes narrowed and how long the boy's eyelashes were. Strands of Mika's blond hair fail down his face, some of the tips slightly curled. That deal, in Yuu's opinion, was rather stupid. There was nothing that said Yuu couldn't contact a yokai and trick Mika, but there was a chance Mika was also gambling. He let out a small sigh and touched the tips of Mika's hair. Mika blinked and a rosy color began to spread on his cheeks. What is to say that Mika won't be like Misaki? Promise something and then break it? Maybe Yuu should gamble as well.

"Deal."

OoOoOoO

Mika ran as fast as he could with the book in one of his hands. He glanced back to see the one eyed yokai chasing him from behind. Yuu said he would handle the jackal looking yokai and that Mika should focus on returning the other yokai's name. Apparently it was a very tiring process and there was a slight chance he could die if he wasnt strong enough to handle it. Of course, Mika hit the demon on the head. Yuu had a look of anticipation when he said that and Mika was pretty certain that the demon was hoping for that outcome.

" To give back the name, you need the breath and blood of Misaki." Said Yuu, "Since you are her blood relative that should be easy. Although instead of blood, you will use your saliva."

Mika side stepped and looked at the yokai, he opened the book of friends and whispered, "You who will protect me, show me your name." The books pages began to flip and a single page stood up.

"First, you will need to visualize the yokai and when the page shows itself, rip it. You will fold it in half and place it in your mouth."

Mika did what Yuu had instructed him to do. He placed the book under his arm and clapped. He blew on the paper and as if it were magic, the words went flying off. The one eyed yokai stopped running and froze as the characters went to its forehead. A bright light surrounded them as the yokai sighed in relief. It was a warm fuzzy feeling that Mika felt on his stomach. He let out a small gasp as if he had just seen a small ripple in the water.

 _After been alone for so long, she found herself wanting a friend. She had forgotten how many years it had been since she last talked to someone else. The seasons changed and a couple of new faces were seen in the forest, but she never talked to them. She always wanted to, but they were never there. At the moment, she felt hunger. If she waited long enough, humans would leave food in small shrines at the sides of the roads. That's how she got her meals nowadays. But it always caused her pain on how she would try to start conversations with the older men and women, but they would just go on their way. She knew that they couldn't see them, but she still made an effort. Anything to beat the loneliness she felt._

 _Today, one of the ladies left manju at the little shrine. She slowly made her way to it, looking both ways. She grinned at the manju and bent down to pick it only for it to be taken from someone else. She growled and turned to face the thief. Before her, eating her manju, was a beautiful girl with long curly brown hair. The girl licked her fingers and wiped them on her long skirt. She wore a a sailor uniform, with the shirt white and skirt blue. The girl looked up at her with her brown eyes and grinned._

 _"That was my manju!" She yelled._

 _"Eh, I've tasted better manju with the Saotome's." Responded the girl. The human's brown eyes studied her and she felt conscious about. She only had one eye where as the girl had a pair of beautiful brown eyes. On the side of her cheek, the pale skin had a red mark on it._

 _"Girl, what happened to your cheek?" She asked._

 _"Some of the children threw rocks at me, the don't like me." The girl said with a shrug._

 _"How rude..."_

 _"Ne, have a match with me." Said the girl._

 _She did not have time to respond before she felt pain on her head. She led out a cry of pain and the girl laughed. Although it was quite mean what the girl did, she had to admit that the girl had a nice smile. The girl held out a piece of white paper and a brush to her. She blinked at the two things and looked up at the girl._

 _"My name is Misaki." Misaki said, "Since you lost the match, you have to write down your name~"_

 _"Ehh." She did not want to give her name but she guessed she did not have a choice since she lost the match. She rubbed her head and took the paper and the brush, Misaki didn't exactly explain why she needed her name but rules are rules._

 _She handed the paper to Misaki and the girl grinned. Misaki read over the characters and softly said, "Hanamori, what a pretty name. Now you'll be my follower."_

 _"Follower?" Hanamori repeated the last word Misaki said. She wondered why a human girl would want followers. She opened her mouth to ask but was cut off by a giggle._

 _"This way, I can always call you so neither one of us will be lonely." Explained Misaki. She turned around and waved at Hanamori before she went on her way._

 _Relief washed over Hanamori as she saw Misaki leave. With her name, Misaki could call her whenever she wanted, with her name neither one will be lonely. She smiles and skipped around in a circle. Hanamori had managed to make a friend, albeit it was a human. But alas, a friend is a friend. She quickly made her way back into the forest, humming to herself. Tomorrow Hanamori would come again to the shrine and wait for Misaki to come. She had mention something about manju with the Saotome's. Maybe she too could accompany Misaki. Maybe they would share a manju near the river and stare at the small waves at its shore. Hanamori laughed in glee as she went further in the forest._

 _The next day, she returned to wait for Misaki but she never came. Perhaps she had gone another way or she was busy. So she waited the next day, Misaki still did not come. So Hanamori waited, and waited. Day and night. Rain fell and rain would pass, the seasons changed without her. Hanamori waited near the shrine, looked around and asked other yokai about Misaki, none knew where she was._

 _Hanamori felt more lonely than ever. Misaki had told her she would call so neither could be lonely. As the years went by, the loneliness she felt grew and the days and nights seemed longer than ever._

 _"If you weren't going to call my name, then why take it?!" She cried. Tears fell like giant rain drops from her one eye as she looked at the sky, "I feel even more lonelier than before! Give it back! Give me back my name, Misaki!"_

Mika stared at the yokai in front of him as she slowly turned into white butterflies. They flew up to the orange sky to meet with the first star that showed. He had seen Hanamori's memories, and for the first time, he had seen his grandmother. Her long curly brown hair that passed her shoulders, the almond shape of her eyes that he had as well. Mika got most of his looks from his mother, but he had always wondered who was it that had curly hair. The memories were so painful that Mika had forced himself to forget, the only way he could remember how his parents looked like was with a picture he had. But it had been years since he last looked at it. He felt content knowing that the curly hair came from Misaki, from his father's side. He smiled painfully as Hanamori had a single tear drip down her face. The waves of her white hair, starting from the tip just like how it started from her feet, were turning into butterflies. Hanamori smiled and gave a painful laugh.

"Won't you be lonely?" She asked.

Mika shooked his head as he saw her disappear. She gave a gentle smile and like dust, she was turned into butterflies that the wind blew up to the sky. He was sure that Misaki, along the way, was not lonely. The sky's hue of orange began to slowly disappear as did the sun. The butterflies looked like millions of stars up at the sky before they were gone completely. He contemplated them a bit longer before he felt something heavy on his shoulder. The maneki neko had returned, his face still as smug as the first time he had seen him.

Mika began making his way back home before he stopped abruptly. He turned and ran to another direction with Yuu hanging on his shoulder. He felt a slight pain as the cat dug his nails in him to get a better grip. He was sure Asura would cover for him and even if Krul found out, because she has a way of finding thing, he would apologize. And Mika knew exactly with what. He grinned to himself, and for once he felt excited of the day to come.

"Ne, ne, Yuu-chan! I know of a great place to eat manju, lets go together."

OoOoOoO

 **Okay first things first, why did the format for this change? I don't come on here for sometime and I'm met with new changes... You may be wondering, and you possibly can already tell, I in fact have no idea what I'm doing.**

 **I would like to hear your thoughts on this. If you don't like it and want to burn this story with fire, I wouldn't worry if I were you. I originally (still is) posted this on ao3 and decided to post on here because I simply did not want to do my homework. I'll delete this story from here later if I don't forget. But yeah, your thoughts are appreciated.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
